Dueling with Dragons
by Skycat
Summary: Rating will change later. Having nowhere else to go, Jou must stay at Kaiba's. Other things that happen Kaiba gets drugged. Jou gets a job at KaibaCorp. Kaiba goes to trial. ongoing fic!
1. Chapter Uno

AN: Dueling with Dragons, formally Dealing with Dragons, is a story I have started before. I reread it, and hate the approach I had done. And so, I have started completely over. The general story line is still here, but I am doing it differently. Read, review, but mostly, ENJOY!

Dueling with Dragons

Seto Kaiba strode through the multi-level building with such confidence that one would think that the teen would have owned it. Which, in fact, he did. Or rather, his name owned it. Only a Kaiba can run KaibaCorp, and with his so-called father six feet under (Although, Seto believed that he was much deeper then that... and quite warm), the still high-school-student was in charge. Master of all he surveyed. King of his castle. Usurper to a kingdom he didn't want. Trapped behind cobalt, blue eyes, staring out through a veil of ice at a world he could crush if he made a fist but was always beyond his fingertips if he tried to reach out. Employees cowered around him, almost shivering at the air of distaste that seemed to emanate from the youth. Seto wasn't an overly cruel man, he just expected perfection from everyone around him, including himself, and wouldn't tolerate anything less. He also couldn't stand anyone getting in on his business. Whether personal or professional, the two were very much the same to the CEO. His life was constantly predictable. Most of the problems he had he had deliberately left himself for a challenge or for a change of pace. Soon, however, his life would take such a change that his whole life will come crashing down. Whether it shall be ruin or recreation is yet to be seen.

Seto certainly had no thoughts of this as he strode quickly out of KaibaCorp headquarters. His dark blue trench coat billowed out impressively behind him. _Always command attention_. Stepping into his waiting limousine, he said, "The house." His voice harsh and clipped, one used to issuing orders and knowing they'll to be followed. As the slick, black vehicle slipped smoothly into traffic, Seto pulled out his briefcase. He ran a hand across an edge, the cool metal slightly bumpy from the nicks of frequent use. They were tiny and only noticeable to the soft pads of his fingers. He was too old to relay on inanimate objects to provide support, like a blanket, stuffed animal, or pillow. However, this briefcase had been with him through a lot. It was a reliable companion and never needed him for anything, not even of use if he didn't require it. It was often comforting have in hand when he was particularly stressed. This was one of those moments. As he unconsciously continued to stroke the nicks and scratches, Seto stared out the window as the rain began to splutter against his window.

It had been a long week. They were releasing a new program that week and the production always contained problems. Whether the product didn't work, or that there was some mix-up in shipping, always, there were things to do. The gaming company was one of the most successful businesses to arise in a short four years. They had even opened a KaibaLand (he hated the name, but couldn't change it) in America. He had just returned from overseeing a special festival for the new holographic system there that morning. Jet lag was a bitch, by the way. Japan to American and back in a week was enough to tire even the toughest businessman. He just wanted to fall full length on his four-poster bed and sleep forever. He couldn't, though. He still had so much to do before the evening and he wasn't sure that he'd get any sleep that night.

The car pulled up to the large mansion he currently resided in. He'd inherited it, but only used it during the school year.* Bitter memories resided on the premises. But then again....

"Nii-sama!" Seto braced himself for the impact just before a large black burr attached itself to his waist. "You're back! I've missed you, nii-sama! How was America?!" the burr asked in a high-pitched voice that screamed that the boy was on a sugar-high.

"Hello, Mokuba." Seto smiled faintly at his younger brother. Detaching himself from the child, he grabbed his silver briefcase out of the limo before indicating with a incline of his head that they should go up to the house before the rain really came. Mokuba chatted actively the entire way and Seto listened in a way that would shock an onlooker. The usual stern, frozen features melted to the mildly amused one of a loving parent. He seemed calmer with Mokuba at his side, as if a great weight had lifted away. "Then Jien-kun said, 'I'll bet you my Time Wizard that..." Mokuba chattered on. Seto smiled faintly as he let the words wash around him, not exactly listening, but letting the enthusiastic boy fill his soul with the joy that he overflowed with. When Pegasus had kidnapped him, Kaiba thought he'd die. The thought of losing his brother nearly sent him over the edge, the darkness nearly drowning him. It was as if the sun had gone out, leaving his world gray and bland. He'd tried to rescue Mokuba. He had failed miserably. Not only had he lost to Pegasus when he couldn't afford to lose, but he also owed a huge debt to Yugi for saving their souls. He hated debts.

"Nii-sama?" Seto looked down at the black mess of hair that framed the brilliant blue eyes of his brother. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Are you okay?"

Seto was startled. That question was rarely asked anymore. "I'm fine, Mokuba. It's only jet lag, so I'm still a little tired."

"Oh. Well, do you still think that I can go on that trip to Egypt?"

Trip? Seto frowned slightly, his brain rerouting in his attempt at recollection. Yes, Mokuba had asked a couple months ago if he could go on a class trip to Egypt for a few weeks. It had taken a _lot_ of persuasion on Mokuba's part for Seto to grudgingly agree. "Hm. When is it again?" he asked.

"We're supposed to leave on Monday."

Three days. "Do you have everything you need?" Seto asked as he led the way through the large double doors indoors. Just as they stepped inside the rain started in earnest.

Mokuba grinned. His brother was still allowing him to go! "Almost! I still need some stuff, but a bunch of us are going to go shopping after school tomorrow to get it!"

Seto nodded, pressing his coat into the hands of a servant nearby. She curtsied quickly and hurried away. Katherine was her name, the daughter of the housekeeper, and that was all Kaiba knew about her. And all that he cared to know, as long as she did her job and kept out of his way. He knew of one girl, some skimpy thing called Francis, goodness knows way, that stole small items from time to time. He didn't care. He had plenty of money to replace the dinky items she took, and she never took anything important, knowing the ire that would descend upon her if she got too bold.

"Mokuba." Seto turned him, his eyes softening ever so slightly whenever he gazed at his younger brother. Mokuba looked at him expectantly. Then broke out in a huge grin. Children have a special knack of knowing these things. "Whajda get me?!"

Seto's chest moved in a silent chuckle as he opened his briefcase. Mokuba was fairly bouncing up and down at this point, clearly excited about a gift from the United States. He squealed as Seto held out the offering. "Oh my god! The very first issue of _Spider-man_! Mint-condition, too! Cool! Thanks, Nii-sama!" Mokuba embraced him before flipping through the comic hungrily. 

"You're welcome," Seto murmured, enjoying the sight. Then, he sighed. As much as he wanted to spend time with his brother, he had things to do. "Enjoy your comic, Mokuba. I'll be upstairs in my office if you need me."

Mokuba looked up, disappointed that his brother wouldn't stay. He knew better than to argue, though. "Right, okay, nii-sama." Hugging him again, Mokuba spun out of the room while Seto went to his office.

The office was plain, to say the least. It was painted a dusty-blue, with sheer cream curtains that did nothing to block out the light. There was a file cabinet on one side and a mahogany desk. Other than that, the room was empty. Seto set his case on the desk and looked out the window. Rain hammered down, shielding the landscape from his gaze. His own reflection in the glass stared dispassionately back at him. He sighed, dropping his guard a fraction in the solitude of the room. Rubbing hand over his eyes, he tried not the think about warm covers and a soft bed. The temperature in the room dropped, the rain breaking the torrid heat that had settled over the town of Domino. Autumn was on its way. Seto hated the Autumn. It meant his birthday was approaching. He hated being reminded of that fact. His birthday was never a cause for celebration. When he and Mokuba had been adopted, their new father had immediately disbanded the traditional celebration. Seto doubted that Mokuba even remembered his elder brother's birthday anymore. He certainly didn't, except that it was in Autumn.

Moving his hand from his eyes to his chestnut-brown hair, Seto moved his thoughts away back to work.

Seto finally pushed back his laptop and stretched taunt muscles. He had just finished his last report to the Big Five and was finished. Glancing at the clock it read 6:37 am. Hitting the 'save' button on his file, he stood and went downstairs. Mokuba was awake and eating the breakfast set out for them. Eggs, bacon, hash-brown, oatmeal, and toast were spread out like a banquet on the dining table. Snagging a slice of slightly-burnt toast, he'd have to talk to the cook about that later, Seto sat across from his brother. Mokuba grinned, "Morning, nii-sama! Sleep well?"

"Hm," Seto said indistinctly around the dry slice. Mokuba was a morning person, Seto was not, whether he'd slept or not. He had seen far too many sunrises to his liking lately. Opening that branch in America was just providing more work for him. Swallowing, Seto said, "Hurry it up, Mokuba. I need to run to the office before school today."

"Okay!" Mokuba wolfed the rest of his breakfast down and sped off to grab his things. Seto grabbed a last slice of toast and munched on it as he went to change into the school uniform. He hated the uniform, but at least it was blue.

Seto attended the local high school mostly because he had to, not because the school still had anything to teach him. Before he'd become the owner of KaibaCorp, Gozubaru's lawyers told him that part of the agreement between his deceased father and the Big Five was that Seto would finish high school. Seto suspected that it was because they wanted him out of their hair for a time. Or they thought he couldn't handle the stress put on by work and school. Well, they were wrong.

"...and den Honda says that he could take dat club an' shove it up his ass!"

The uncouth commentary caught Seto's attention. Glancing around the yard outside the school, he found the speaker. Jounouchi Katsuya. A bully, a dog, and a pain in Seto's side. However, the mutt was also a good stress relief. The only thing more satisfying than seeing the honey-glazed eyes glare in pure hatred was crushing an opponent in Seto's favorite past-time of Duel Monsters. There was something strangely satisfying in seeing Jou's hate directed at him. None of the others among Yugi's collection of friends burned with a fire nearly as bright as the blonde mutt. It was entirely too amusing.

"Nice language there, mutt. It reflects your upbringing entirely," Seto mused aloud as he passed by the tight-nit group. The dog stopped mid-sentence and spun around, eyes already alight with fury. "What does that supposed ta mean, _Kaiba_?" Seto's surname fell off of Jou's tongue like it was a disease. Seto would have whole-heartedly agreed that it was.

"Well." Blue eyes slammed into brown. "I'm not surprised a gutter dog like you wouldn't know how to speak properly or at a level that the entire school couldn't hear."

"Shut up, Kaiba," Honda said, glaring pathetically when next to Jou's acetic gaze.

"Yeah, Kaiba, leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you," Anzu said reproachfully. Seto cocked his head at her, never sparing her with a glance. "He couldn't if he tried."

Jou growled at him, his hands twitching at his sides in an attempt not to strike at the cool brunette. "Jus leave us alone, Kaiba. You don't wanna get a bruise on that pretty face of yours, so watch it."

Pretty? Seto's face didn't change, but inwardly he frowned. Where did that come from? He snorted, a condescending smirk appearing on command. "Silly mutt. As if you could strike me."

Before Jou could do or say anything a loud BRRIING echoed across the lawn. Seto spun on his heel and strode away, acting as if the whole exchange had never happened. The party left behind scowled at his retreating back.

Seto dozed lightly while the teacher's voice droned on around him. Years of practice perfected the art of classroom napping. He could even answer questions in his sleep. It helped that he could have taught the class. School, in his opinion, was a complete waste of time. He knew more than the teachers, so sitting in the class and not just testing out was just a waste of valuable sleeping time. Damn, he was tired. Don't think about it... He hated school. It wasn't just because it was boring, but also he was being constantly reminded that he didn't belong with these people. People that were allowed to be rowdy and irresponsible. People like Jou, who could joke around and generally act like an idiot. Seto could never do that. He had a station to live up to. It infuriated him, sometimes, to have to always be on the sidelines. Yet, he could never join in. His pride wouldn't allow that.

"Kaiba-san?"

"Feudal Era."

"Very good. Now class..."

...what a waste of time.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Seto always avoided the cafeteria, despising the noise and groups of people, let alone the smell of cafeteria food. His cook, Mrs. Rylie, always made him a lunch, which he usually ate outside on the lawn. Unfortunately, the ground was still wet from the rain the night before, so Seto was stuck in the stuffy classroom. His fingers performed the automatic motions of feeding himself while his attention stayed on the book in his other hand. It was a pretty good book. It was called 1984. It was English, so parts were rather choppy to translate, but the story was interesting. He found some bitter irony at the Big Brother character and wondered how alike the book was to his life. A world of paranoia and constantly waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Oi, Kaiba!"

If Seto was startled he hid it well. He didn't even need to look up to know who spoke. "What is it, mutt?" he asked, eyes moving quickly over the page taking in the contents swiftly.

"Whatcha doi'n?" Seto heard a chair being moved next to him and Jou sitting down. He shot an annoyed but slightly confused look at the blonde.

"I am reading, something I've no doubt you'd have much difficulty with."

"Haha, very funny, Kaiba. Whatcha reading, then?" Jou craned his head around to see the cover.

Seto's eyes narrowed. What was the dog up to? "A book. What do you want?"

Jou ignored him, asking, "Ya often read books in English?"

"When it suits me." Seto was fairly scowling now. Fine, he decided, if the mutt was going to ignore him, then he'd do the same. He turned away and started reading again. It was quiet for a few minutes until Seto noticed that Jou was stealing some of his lunch. Maybe the dog forgot his kibble? Placing the chopsticks neatly on the desk, he brought his hand to turn a page. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"Ya don't want the rest, Kaiba?" Jou asked, poking a finger at the tray. Finally taking Seto's silence as answer, Jou grinned and snagged the remains, polishing them off in record time. Seto grimaced as he watched out of the corner of his eye. The boy certainly had the manners of a dog as well. Jou let out a burp and patted his stomach in satisfaction. "Damn that was good!"

"I'll be sure and pass on your complements."

"Huh?"

Eloquent. "To my cook, mutt."

"Ya got your own cooks?!"

"One cook, and yes. Who do you think makes food for Mokuba and myself?" _especially when I am always busy_, he added silently.

Jou laughed, shrugging. "I never thought about it."

Seto looked at him. Jou was grinning nervously, seeming uncomfortable. His blonde hair was slightly messy, as if he'd rushed this morning, yet, Seto knew, it always looked like that. His uniform jacket hung open, revealing his white undershirt as he straddled the chair. He had a fleck of rice on his cheek. Jou definitely didn't care how he looked. It annoyed Seto that the mutt could be so sloppy and get away with it. He always had to be straight and neat. 

Seto had never seen Jou face him like this before. Not without the spark of familiar anger in his eyes. He must want something from him, but what? If it was food, then wouldn't he have left by now?

Jou shifted uncomfortably under the unwavering stare of those glacier, cerulean eyes. "What do you want, mutt?" Seto asked finally. Jou dropped his gaze for a moment, the uncertainty increasing tenfold.

"Well, uh..."

Seto waited.

"I...was...um"

...and waited.

"Ya know...curious..."

Seto's eyebrow twitched slightly as Jou lapsed into another silence. "What?!" he snapped. Jou crumbled, all confidence that had got him this far collapsed. "Nothin,'" he mumbled and ducked out of the room. Seto scowled. Damn that mutt! What the hell was that all about?! He hated unfinished sentences.

"So, did you ask him?" Yugi asked Jou as he returned to his seat at their accustomed table in the cafeteria. Jou shook his head, looking flustered. "Naw. I couldn't do it, Yug."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Why not? It couldn't hurt to ask."

Jou laughed. "Yeah, but he tolerates you, Yug! That guy despises me! How can I ask him something like that! He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"I'm sorry, Jou," Anzu said comfortingly. Honda glowered. "Shit, Jou. I wish I could help ya out!"

"Yeah, Jou. Me too, but I can't!" Yugi wailed, obviously upset about disappointing his friend.

"It's okay, you guys! It's not your fault my ol' man's gotta go to Tokyo."

"Yeah, but I wish you could stay with us and not have to beg that damn Kaiba for a place. I'd let you stay inna heartbeat, but you know we're leaving for Okinawa for vacation."

"And Grampa's rented that room out already. You could always stay over and I'll sleep on the couch, Jou."

"Nono, Yugi! Don't worry about me! I'll find someplace! Even if I havta sleep inna park!"

"Jou..."

"You could always go through Mokuba!" Anzu said suddenly. The boys looked at her. Jou grinned suddenly, "That's right! I'll just talk to Mokuba! If that kid can't get Kaiba to rent out _one_ tiny room then no-one can!"

By the time school was over, Seto had almost completely forgotten Jou's unusual actions. Not that he'd forgotten, per say, he'd just banished the situation to the back of his mind while it went on to other things. Namely, work. He also had that damn corporate party that evening. He hated formal wear. Fortunately, he was powerful enough that he didn't have to wear a tux as long as he dressed fairly nice. He could even wear one of his trademark trench coats. Now which one? Maybe the white one with the shoulder spikes?

He was still trying to decide when he got home. Mokuba wasn't there to greet him as he normally did. This confused him for a moment until he remembered that he was going shopping with his friends. Suddenly, he wondered why he was letting Mokuba go. And to Egypt, of all places?! All the crap that happened to them in the past all seemed to link back to that accused desert. So why was he letting Mokuba go there? An image of Mokuba's pouting face swam up in his mind. Not to mention all the charts and signed petitions from his teachers. Damn that boy was persuasive. He would make a good businessman, if Seto allowed him to be. However, there was no way he would let Mokuba into that back-stabbing world.

__

Never trust anyone but yourself, and even then, make sure you have a binding contract.

He was too trusting.

"Oi! Mokuba!" Jou jogged over to the bushy-haired child. The mall was rather empty that afternoon. Probably because it was a weekday. Jou was at the mall by coincidence with Yugi. They had heard about a Duel Monster's store with some rare cards, so they decided to check it out. Of course, they hadn't told Yugi's grandfather. The man took a great pride in his card selection and found it a personal insult when anyone shopped elsewhere. Just outside of the shop was a group of kids and Jou recognized on of them as the younger Kaiba. Quickly taking it as a good omen, Jou hurried up to the kid.

Mokuba looked up in surprise at Jou's sudden shout. "Hey, Jou-san! How are you? Is something wrong?" he asked, blinking slightly. Jou looked around at the small sea of upturned faces. Mokuba had a _lot_ of friends.

"Uhh, can I talk to ya for a minute, kid?"

Mokuba smiled. "Sure. Just a second, you guys." He nodded to his friends and followed Jou a few feet away. "What's up?"

"Uhhh," okay, it felt really weird asking such a big favor from a kid. "Okay....uhhhm."

Mokuba waited, smiling slightly at the flustered Jou.

"Ummmmm...." Shit, could he do this?

Mokuba looked expectant.

Jou rubbed the back of his head. This was playing out just like at school! Gaah!

"Is there something wrong, Jou-san?" Mokuba was starting to look a little worried.

"Well, kinda. Um, ya see, kid, my ol' man's gotta go ta Tokyo for job for a week. Honda leaving for vacation, and Yugi's got no room. Anzu's parents won't let a guy stay over, ya know? And Ryou's gone with his dad. ...and yeah..."

"So, you've got no place to stay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you go with your dad?"

"Yeah, cuz he don't want me to go to Tokyo on my own. He's gonna be work'n and stuff."

"Ah. Okay, and I guess you want to stay with me and Nii-sama?"

"Just for like five days! And I promise I'll be good! Well, as long as Kaiba doesn't do nothing."

Mokuba laughed. Then, looked hesitant. "I'm not sure, Jou-san. I'll have to talk with my oniisama. But I'm leaving for a class trip on Monday."

Jou blanched. "No way! You'd mean I'd be stuck with Kaiba?! Alone!?"

"Well, Nii-sama's usually really busy and there are the servants, so you'd probably be able to avoid each other if you wanted..."

"Yeah?"

"It's up to you. And Nii-sama, of course. I'll ask him today and call you later, okay?"

"You think he'll okay it?" Jou asked uncertainly. He knew Kaiba, he thought, pretty well, and the boy wasn't exactly fond of him. He also loved his privacy and the thought of Kaiba letting him in the house, let alone for about a _week_, didn't seem very likely. Mokuba grinned. "Don't worry, Jou-san! I got nii-sama to let me go to Egypt for two weeks! I doubt it'll be much harder to let you stay for less than one!"

"You think? Wait... Egypt?! Kaiba's letting you go to _Egypt_?!"

"Yup!"

"Damn, kid. You're good."

Mokuba smirked. "It runs in the family. Nii-sama's much better at that sort of thing than I am."

"Yeah, but Kaiba's a jerk, no offense."

Mokuba frowned. If there was one thing that really got to the boy quick, was someone insulting his brother. "Nii-sama's not a bad guy! I know him, Jou-san! He's a good man!"

"Yeahyeah, sure, whatever ya say, Mokuba," Jou said reassuringly. Mokuba snorted. "You'll see. I know it. My brother's the best!

"Yeah, just ask him, okay, kid? I really appreciate this."

"No problem! I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure!"

Mokuba waved briefly before heading off to his impatiently waiting friends. Jou sighed inwardly. Five whole days in Kaiba's company. Maybe he should reconsider sleeping in that park?

"Nii-SAMA!"

Seto looked up from the bar of soap he had been using to lather himself down. From the silence that followed the shout he assumed one of the servants told him that Seto was showering, and so he jumped, poking himself in the eye with a soapy finger, when Mokuba pounded on the door. "Nii-sama! I need to talk to you when you get out!" the child shouted. Seto snorted, rinsing his face swiftly. He finished quickly, knowing that if he took too long his brother would continue to pester him. Not five minutes later, he frowned through still-wet hair at his younger sibling. "What is it, Mokuba? I have one of those pointless cocktail parties to attend this evening, so make it quick," he snapped. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited. Hey, you trying being civil when your sibling just made you get soap in your eye! Mokuba smiled impishly, and Seto stiffened. He knew that look. It was his Christmas look. Mokuba wanted something that Seto knew, he just knew, he wasn't going to like.

"Ne, Nii-sama," Mokuba began innocently. Seto could feel chills run up his spine, ohh, he really wasn't going to like this. "One of my friend's dad is going out of town next week and he needs a place to stay for a few days. Is it okay if he uses one of our spare rooms? He promises he'll be good!" Wide-eyed pleading followed. Seto's suspicion grew. He knew this game. And Mokuba hadn't mentioned a name.

"And who is it that you wish to stay here?"

"A friend." Innocent fairly melted off of him.

"And by avoiding saying who, I suspect it is a friend of Yugi's as well, if not Yugi himself, correct?"

"Yup!"

"And I know that Yugi's grandfather has no reason to go out of town with that new section of that store of his opening next week..."

Mokuba blinked, he hadn't known about that. "Uh...sure!"

"Anzu is out because you said it was a 'he.'" Seto could feel dread pooling up in his stomach.

"Yes!"

"And that fool Honda has that vacation he's been going on about for the last month."

Oh. Seto paid more attention than Mokuba realized. That could be a good or bad sign. Mokuba nodded. The CEO paled.

"...No."

"Aw, come on, nii-sama! It'll only be for a few days!"

"Define 'a few.'"

"Five."

"FIVE?! There is no way I'm allowing that MUTT into this house for five days!"

"Pleease?! He's got no where else to go!"

"So what?! He can sleep in the park!"

"Nii-sama!"

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, it might, _might_, be different if you were here and could keep the dog entertained..."

"Jou can entertain himself! We've got plenty of games and a pool and..."

"He'll destroy the house!"

"You don't care about the house and I know it! Please?!"

"No!"

"Pleeeease?!"

"No!"

"Nii~sama!"

"Mokuba! No!"

"Come on! You'll be at the office most of the time and you can get the servants to show him around and everything! You won't even have to see him. Besides," Mokuba smirked knowingly, "he'll owe you big-time."

"Like he has anything I need," Seto muttered, but the idea that he'd have something over Jou's head was very appealing. Mokuba sniggered at the drop of volume in Seto's last retaliation. He waited while Seto's wheels moved quickly, deducing the good from the bad. The look on Jou's face when he knew he owed Seto something would be priceless. And he wouldn't have to see the mutt in a house as large as theirs.

"As long as he's housebroken," Seto finally relented. Mokuba whooped and hugged him tightly. "Great! I'll call him right now!" He spun down the hall and Seto smiled faintly. Jou wasn't all that bad at lunch that day...oh maybe that was what Jou was trying to ask him...maybe this wouldn't be all _that_ bad?

A picture of Jou flitted across him mind.

Or maybe it was.

__________________________

*I am not at all sure how the Japanese school system works. If they have breaks and how long... Any information on the matter would be helpful.

Skycat: Oh yeah, I'm definitely taking this story through a different route than I was in Dealing with Dragons. I feel what I was doing in the last attempt was not even close to its potential. So, here I am trying again. The pairing is kinda obvious in this story, though. I wasn't sure who would be better for Seto, Jou or Yami. But, in the situations I'm going to pull, it'll be a Jou/Seto all the way, baby! Be prepared for a long story, everyone! And REVIEW please! Should I even bother continuing with this story or just let it to remain in my head for my own enjoyment? Cuz it will if no one's interested!


	2. Drinks

Chapter Two

Seto sipped the sparkling cider with bored disdain. He hated parties. The people were frivolous and annoying, their clothing was an insult to the eyes and the animals killed to make them. The talk was pointless and empty, and the room was hot and filled with choking perfumes. Plus, there was the wine. He couldn't drink the fancy wine served at the high-society parties. One, he was too young. Tch, as if that would stop him if he wanted. However, he really had no head for wines. A true drawback to a high-powered businessman. Still, it gave him an advantage later in the evening, when the drinks went too quickly and tongues flapped loosely. Seto wasn't the type to use blackmail. He had, however, quite the collection of Knowledge for Future Uses. And, yes, there is a difference. Let's say, a manager decided to quit and work for Industrial Illusions, another hard-core entertainment company. Then, Seto would use his Knowledge to make sure that the ex-manager would stay loyal to KaibaCorp. He was very good at what he did. Which was why he hadn't broken yet. There were few employees left from Gozubaru's reign. Most had quit or had been fired when he took over. The only ones left were the Big Five and maybe some industrial workers who didn't care who they worked for, as long as they got paid. The Big Five only remained, in Seto's opinion, because they lived to annoy him. It was a type of revenge for turning KaibaCorp from a weapons industry into an entertainment conglomerate and loosening their hold over the people.

Multicolored dresses whirled as the dancers spun past. Kaiba had become known as the Frozen Flower, referring to the fact that he never danced, and his cold stare frightened girls, and the occasional boy, from asking him. _Never show yourself less than your dignity allows. Never stoop to mundane activities that show your humanity, because then your enemies can strike you down._

Seto shook his head briefly, shedding past memories and sighed as a frill-covered girl of about twenty glided over to him. The party's theme was the 1700-1800 England, and the girls were wearing large hoop-skirts of varying sizes and colors, while the males dressed like color-blind peacocks. This girl had way too much fun with her costume. It was pink, it had ribbons, frills and lace, and the hoop was nearly as wide as she was tall. Her blonde hair was piled up on her head like a beehive, tendrils hanging down in a supposed sexy way. She looked like an insane cupcake come to life.

"Seto Kaiba, I presume?" she asked archly, presenting a hand to be kissed, totally

getting into the theme of the party. Seto raised an eyebrow at her, ignoring the offered hand. After a pause, she dropped it and huffed. "My name is Keiko Sohma."

Only part Japanese, Seto thought, eyeing the blonde hair. Or perhaps that was a wig? He studied it suspiciously for a moment. No, he decided, he could see the roots. So, a Sohma did she say? This must be the granddaughter of the old Takaya Sohma, head of the Treasures and Toys company. "How do you do?" he replied stiffly. The girl smiled in what she thought to be a coquettish way.

"You seemed rather lonely all by yourself over here. Perhaps we could... keep each other company?" she said, tilting her head slightly to show him a nice view of her neck. Seto wondered how she could move her head at all with that mountain on her head.

"It's so difficult to find someone to talk to, you know," she continued, mistaking his silence for agreement. "I just arrived here from Tokyo yesterday and haven't made any friends yet. I sure hope that we could... get to know each other, don't you?" She edged closer, touching his arms slightly. "Brr," she shivered, moving even closer. "It's gotten kind chilly all of a sudden. How about we dance? You know, to get the blood moving?"

"I apologize, but I don't dance," Seto said briskly, all business tone.

"Oh, but you must, surely!" Keiko protested, eyes wide. "The great Seto Kaiba doesn't even know how to dance?"

Seto sniffed. "I know how." She began tugging on his arm, trying to force him onto the dance floor. "Oh, then you must dance with me!"

He stood his ground firmly. "You seem to misunderstand me, Sohma-san. I certainly know how to dance. I just don't."

"Oh, but why ever not?"

"I prefer not to have some overly scented creature cling to me for most of the night because I allowed a single dance. If you would excuse me, Sohma-san? I see an associate that I must speak to." With that, Seto left her there, fuming as he moved through the crowd. Twenty paces away and Seto had already dismissed her from his mind. He caught sight of an ally watching him. When Seto met his gaze, the man quickly looked away. Seto frowned. The man was Yuzuru, one of Seto's most helpful associates. However, from the way the man was acting made Seto suspicious. In a few short strides, he was next to Yuzuru, staring down at him with his usual detached air. "Yuzuru," he said shortly.

"Kaiba-san," Yuzuru replied, meeting his gaze hesitantly. 

Seto looked away to watch the dancers, pretending nonchalance as he spoke casually, "How is your family?"

"Oh, just fine, Kaiba-san. Little Annasie took her first steps last week."

"Hm."

"How is your brother?"

Seto tensed automatically. Flashing a quick glance at Yuzuru, he saw nothing but curiosity. "He's fine." His tone made it clear that was all he was going to say. Yuzuru sighed and took a deep drink from his glass. "There have been some...difficulties lately, Kaiba-san," he admitted softly. Seto saw him glance nervously around.

"Come." He spun, much like a soldier's about-face, and marched out of the room to one of the private parlors. Seto stopped, standing in the middle of a finely decorated room, the only light came from the large fire. It seemed to cast strange shadows across his pale face, casting an illusion of ethereal beauty. Yet, the glitter of his eyes showed something darker, and as deadly as sin. It unnerved Yuzuru, who shut the door carefully behind him as he entered the elegant room. "Tell me what is bothering you so much that you cannot look me in the eye," Seto's voice was sharp as an icicle, driving through Yuzuru's reluctance with pin-point accuracy.

"There have been, rumors."

Seto was silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"They concern yourself and that of your brother. I do not know where they originate from, however, they speak of using something they called _prestolatio diabolus_."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "That? They want to use that?!" His mouth twisted into a cruel parody of a smile. "They must be joking."

Yuzuru shook his head. "They seem serious."

"And you're worried about that? There's no need. That only a silly tale. Forget it."

"But there has been information..."

Seto waved a dismissive hand. "Faulty. Nothing more."

Yuzuru grabbed his arm as he tried to pass. "Please take this seriously, Kaiba-san! They don't mean to remove you anymore, they mean to _kill_ you!"

"Then they'd better get a move on and not speak of such children's tales," Seto sneered, pulling his arm away and sweeping out of the room.

He returned to his vacated corner to watch the proceedings with veiled contempt. Seto finished the sparkling cider in continued disdain. Such ridiculousness. Who did they think he was? A child to be frightened by bedtime-stories?! Pathetic. The dancing was getting wilder now, laughter getting louder and more careless. It was getting late. The heat and the stink of sweat mixed perfume was giving him a headache. Or _was_ it the heat? The world swam before his eyes. Wha-? He looked down at his drink. It was empty, but... The room swam again. Shit. Something was wrong. He had to get out of there. Seto decided it was time to go. Using iron-clad will-power to force the world to remain upright, he made his was out of the room.

"Kaiba-san!" A haughty-voice caught up to him. It was Takaya Sohma, the host of this little party. "Don't tell me you're leaving already, Kaiba-san?"

"Yes," Seto said shortly. Damn, did Takaya have a twin or something? He was seeing double. Shitshitshit, not good.

"Oh, but you mustn't leave yet!"

"I apologize. However, I have pressing business elsewhere. Goodnight." Seto mentally congratulated himself for managing to get through the sentence without fumbling. Takaya watched him leave sadly, a slight frown marring his features. However, Seto didn't notice as he almost stumbled out the door. 

_Damn..._ he hissed silently, watching the sidewalk roil before his gaze. Someone must have put something in that drink. But how? He never let his drink out of his hand and had it made specifically to his direction while he watched. It wasn't a good idea to be handed a drink that you didn't see made. Seto groaned softly as the world swirled. He couldn't focus. Everything was fuzzy and foreign. He wasn't even aware of where he was going, just knew he had to get away from all those people, all of whom had to be part of this. The ground rose suddenly up to meet him and he fell.

Jou kicked a stone, watching his skit away under the lamplight. He scowled after it. He and his father had a bit of a fight over his father's "business" trip. After screaming at each other for nearly an hour, Jou and left, slamming the door behind. So, he had lied. Who cares. His father's trip to Tokyo had nothing to do with business, but more to do with him being forced into a six-month "rehab." After his latest drunken escapade the neighbors phoned the police for the last time. It was either rehabilitation or prison and Jou's father had obviously chosen the former. Jou would be staying with Yugi for the remainder of the time, but unfortunately, Yugi's grandfather had a special section on his shop opening and they didn't have room for Jou until after it was finished. So, Jou ended up being forced to bunk with Kaiba for a whole week. At this point, Jou would have sworn that someone was out to get him.

So immersed in these poisonous thoughts was he that he tripped over something. Stumbling, but catching himself, Jou glared back at yet another obstruction on his path. His eyes widened as he recognized a familiar, silver-white trench coat. "Kaiba?!" He stared down in shock for a good thirty seconds. Finally, Kaiba stirred, trying to stand but seemed unable to. "Oi? Kaiba, you okay?" Jou asked, slight concern touching his vocal cords now. He kneeled next to the struggling figure to help steady him. Opaque, blue eyes slit open to gaze blurrily in his direction.

"Jou?" he mumbled. Jou's eyebrows shot up. Kaiba had just called him by his name? What the hell?! "You drunk or somethin'?"

"Somethin'," Kaiba parroted, trying to level himself up, but failing. Jou finally grabbed hold of his arms and helped him to a sitting position, where he was promptly shaken off. "Get off, mutt."

Jou scowled. "Not a good time to be insult'n me, you know."

Kaiba looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "...Whatever."

"Hey? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he growled. To prove this, he rose unsteadily to his feet. "Oh god," he moaned, reaching out to brace himself on the lamppost.

"Damn, what happened?" Jou asked, concern overriding annoyance at the stubborn CEO.

"..I hate parties.." Kaiba hissed, his other hand holding his head is if it were going to break. Jou snorted. "You got hammered?!"

"Shut it, mutt. I needa get back tothe housse." His speech was getting slurred. Not a good sign. Jou nodded, smirking.

"You got ya cell phone?"

Kaiba blinked at him for a long moment before cursing. He'd forgotten all about it. Carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sleek, black cell. Everything went dark.

Jou yelped, leaping forward as Kaiba collapsed. Sagging against the taller man's weight, he pivoted around to lay him down carefully. "Goddamn it, Kaiba. You hadda make it so much more difficult, didn't ya?" Picking up Kaiba's fallen phone, he flipped it open and stared at it. _Oookay, now what_? Returning to Kaiba side, he shook him violently. "Oi Kaiba! Kaiba! What's your home number!?"

Kaiba stirred and mutter something that sounded like, "Spdiel fur."

Jou looked at the phone. Speed-Dial four, huh? Punching the number in, he listened as the phone rattled off a variety of beeps. After a moment, someone picked up.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?"

"Uhhh, hi!"

"Hello? Kaiba-san? Wait, who's this?"

"Um. Who's this?"

"This is Parker, Kaiba's chauffeur. Who is this?"

"Great! Parker, Kaiba's collapsed, drunk or something. He could use a pick up!"

There was silence for a moment, then, "Very funny. Who is this?"

Jou felt a hand on his jacket. Kaiba glared up at him from the ground and motioned for the phone. Jou handed it over gratefully.

"Kaiba here," Kaiba snapped. There was silence for a moment. "I know. Get over here in ten minutes or you'll bloody regret it." He paused then looked at Jou. "Where are we?" he asked in the tone that said that if Jou laughed he wouldn't live to regret it. Jou gave directions and Kaiba repeated then curtly into the phone-end. Snapping it closed, he sighed and closed his eyes. Jou sat next to him, watching him nervously. "What's with the British accent?" he asked finally. Kaiba's head snapped up.

"What? Oh." The party's theme must have rubbed off on him. How embarrassing. Too bad he didn't care. He decided not to respond though, he didn't think his speech was up to it at that point.

Jou sat, waiting for some kind of response from Kaiba. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, he looked over at him to find his eyes shut. He'd passed out again. Damn.

When the limousine finally pulled up, Jou was shivering. It was getting colder and sitting out on the cold, still-wet concrete did not help any. He looked up as a door slammed and a man in a formal suit came running up.

"Shit," Parker spat. Glaring momentarily at Jou, he said, "Well, don't just sit there, boy. Help me get him up." Jou frowned briefly at the haughty attitude from the man, but brushed it aside. Between them, they managed to haul Kaiba into the limousine. It was a harder task than it looked, Kaiba was tall. His long limbs kept getting in the way. "Right, get in," Parker ordered. Before Jou could protest, the chauffer pushed him in and shut the door.

"Hey now!" Jou said indignantly when Parker got behind the wheel.

"Shut it. My wife is going to want an explanation from you."

"Your...wife?" Jou repeated, at a loss. Parker didn't answer and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Apparently Parker had phoned ahead, for when they pulled up Jou found a horde of servants assaulting the vehicle as soon as it slowed.

"Parker! You got him?"

"Get him out, hurry!"

"Damn, not again."

"Has someone gotten hold of Doctor Sha?"

"Frances, what are you doing? Go make sure the young Master stays upstairs!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Outta the way, boy!"

"Got his legs? Good. Now, get him inside."

Jou was shoved violently out of the car and aside as no less than five people carried the unconscious Kaiba indoors. A hand descended on his shoulder, making him jump. Parker was there, glaring at him. Jerking his head, he growled, "Come on," before leading him inside.

Indoors, the people seems much more organized. Kaiba was laid on a sofa in the entrance hall with a blanket spread across him. Servants were bustling about as a woman about three times Jou's age called out orders. Parker stood next him, smiling vaguely at the woman. "That..." he said with a touch of pride, "is my wife." As soon as these words left his mouth, the woman turned to face Jou in all her glory. She was a plump woman, but there was a firmness about her that said that she'd dealt with people with much more backbone than you, so don't even try being smart. Graying, blond hair was tied neatly in a bun on her head and her eyes snapped with authority. Jou quailed underneath her penetrating stare.

"You!" She thundered, striding over to him, as impressive as a mountain. "You're that boy who found him!" It wasn't a question, but Jou nodded anyway. "What happened?"

"I was just taking a walk when I tripped over him. That's it! He was acting drunk so I called him a ride home. But then _he_," Jou jerked a thumb at Parker, his confidence grew with every word, "dragged me along. How come?!" 

The woman sighed expansively. "Rats." It sounded strange coming from her, almost as if she uttered the most vulgar of cuss-words. "Master Kaiba isn't drunk," she said in a much calmer tone. "He doesn't drink, actually. He hates what alcohol does to his head."

"So...what's wrong with him?" Jou asked.

"Out of my way!" Came a shrill voice echoing across the hall. A tiny man, wearing a bright-orange dressing gown and fuzzy, green slippers ran down the hall, clutching a bag in one hand. He slid as he tried to stop on the polished floor, but managed to remain standing. "Right, right! Let me guess. One of those parties again, right? Of course. Silly, silly. Come now, where is that stethoscope? Ha! There it is. Now, let me see, now. Hmmmm. Uh huuuh. Interesting. Now, how about? Hnn. Ha! Yes, yes! I see, I see!" The man rattled off loudly as he checked Kaiba's pulse and peeled back an eyelid to look at his eye. Turning around, he announce cheerfully, "He's been drugged! Just wait for him to pull through. Make sure he keeps warm and give him fluids. If he starts going into a seizure than detain him until I can come. Whoo!" He let out a huge sigh. "I swear, if this place where any bigger, I'd demand for a golf-cart to get around! Well, goodnight, everyone!" Spinning, he danced out of the hall back where he came, leaving Jou gaping after him in shock.

Parker's wife laughed at his expression. "That was Doctor Sha. He's been the Kaiba's family doctor since before Gozubaru. He's something of a nut, but he's one of the best doctors in the world."

"He..._lives_ here?" Jou asked in horror. The woman looked surprised.

"Of course! All of the servants live here."

"And Kaiba allows it?"

"And why not?" Now she seemed annoyed at him.

"I dunno. He just don't seem the type to let...noisy people like him," he waved a hand towards the door that Doctor Sha had used, "run around like that."

"Master Kaiba does like his quiet. Here, come to the kitchen and we can get you something to drink. I apologize on how I acted earlier. I'm Mrs. McKlain, the housekeeper." Mrs. McKlain steered him towards the kitchen. Jou, still in a state of shock, stared back at Kaiba as he was led away. "Wait! Kaiba was drugged?! And you're leaving him like that?"

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait until he sleeps it off. Don't worry. Katherine, my daughter, is looking after him."

"But, what about Mokuba?"

"Frances is looking after him. Master Kaiba wouldn't want him to see him like this."

"How can you act so calm?!" Jou finally burst out. "I mean, yeah, Kaiba's an ass and everything, but..."

"We have everything under control. This is nothing compared to what we used to deal with. Now, cocoa?" she asked. Jou looked around to find himself in a very large kitchen. In the center was a table to which Mrs. McKlain led him. 

"Um. Yes, please," Jou said meekly. Mrs. McKlain nodded, smiling gently at him.

"Don't worry. You can stay the night, if you wish. As an apology for forcing you here like this."

"What! Uh, no! Kaiba would have a fit if he found out! I mean..."

"But aren't you that boy that's supposed to staying here for a while?"

"How did you know?"

"Master Kaiba told me."

"He.. Told you?"

"Of course! We have to prepare a room, you know!" She smiled at him.

"Uh, sure, ya of course." Jou felt rather put-upon. This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined his evening. 

"Ah, thank you, Anna," Mrs. Mcklain said, accepting a cup of steaming liquid from a small woman with tightly-bound hair. Handing the cup over to Jou, she nodded at the woman. "This is Mrs. Rylie, our cook."

Jou grinned. "Nice to meet ya. I had some of Kaiba's lunch today, it was fantastic!"

"You did?" Mrs. Rylie asked, surprised.

Jou nodded. "Yeah, Kaiba prob'ly wasn't hungry. It was great."

Mrs. McKlain sighed. "That sounds like Master Kaiba. Don't let it worry you, dear," she patted the cook reassuringly on the arm. Jou looked down at the drink and took a sip. Spice and the sweet tang of chocolate exploded on his tongue. Gasping slightly at the heat of the drink, he took a large gulp.

"Hey, now. It's not going to run away!" The cook said, laughing.

"What's in this?" Jou asked, wiping the chocolate mustache from his lip.

"Well, chocolate, milk, and chili powder."

"Chili powder?!"

"You like it?"

"Hm," Jou said indistinctly through the drink. The housekeeper laughed. To Jou astonishment, he found himself enjoying the moment. He was enjoying himself _inside _Kaiba's mansion. If there had been any windows, Jou would have looked for airborne pigs. Perhaps he could stand a week here. If all the servants were this nice, then Jou didn't think he'd mind at all.

End of Chapter Two.

In the next chapter, Jou steps inside the room that'll be his for the entirety of his stay in Kaiba's mansion. And who is the very first person he sees the next morning? Why, a very awake and grumpy Seto Kaiba! And Kaiba sees Mokuba off at the airport. Can he really survive without his younger brother, with the mutt in his house, no less? Join us next time to find out!


End file.
